


Extra Time

by NoodleImperial



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Post-Reaper War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleImperial/pseuds/NoodleImperial
Summary: Written for my girlfriend @mooseonthehalfshellUsed one of her 2 femshep's  (Seraphina who she romanced Thane with).After the war with the Reapers Commander Shepard needs to do some healing as much as the galaxy





	Extra Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mooseonthehalfshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/gifts).



> Been going thru some shit so I picked up fan fiction writting a week or so ago. This is my first completed piece. It is bearly edited. Not beta read.

Seraphina Shepard had long since come to terms with the fact that she would likely end up dying to stop the Reapers.

So when the Reapers were done and gone she was content to lay in the rubble remembering the good things until death claimed her. She closed her eyes and ignored her own wheezing breath and let herself dream. She dreamed of her crew going on to heal the galaxy. And as she felt her life slipping away the dreams darkened, then everything was bright and a face was looming over her.

"God?" She heard herself cough.

A decidedly krogan laugh sounded from the side "If you're god then were all screwed, Vakarian."

A turian chuckle. "I will definitely agree with you there, Wrex."

_Garrus? Wrex? Did they die in the blast too? Who else was caught?_

"GRUNT!" Wrex hollered. "Come help get your Battlemaster outta this crap!"

As familiar krogans shifted rubble from off and around her Garrus radioed Joker to bring the Normandy and to alert Dr. Chakwas. But it wasn't until they tried to move her and flares of pain swept over her that Shepard even considered she may have survived it all.

But if she was alive now that means she was very much in danger of dying. Her body reacted on instinct; heart rate skyrocketed and she began to hyperventilate.

"Hey HEY Shepard!" Garrus tired too soothe, gripping her forearm. "Its okay we got you."

She gripped his arm back with a surprising amount of force. "Thane?" She coughed staring up at her oldest friend.

"He's fine 'Phina; he, Tali, and Samara were on the other side looking for you… you did it. Reapers gone, your psycho, suicidal, dream team made it out. Just gotta put the galaxy back together…. But I'll make sure Thane's on the Normandy while you're getting patched up."

"Thanks Gar," she wheezed and let his arm go.

\--

When she came to she was in a bed at Huerta Memorial on the Citadel. Not that she knew that. With her brain clouded by painkillers and sedatives she panicked.

But warm hands held hers, a deep comforting voice murmured to her.

"Seraphina breath, you are safe." hair was tenderly tucked behind her ear.

She blinked blearily up at the owner of the voice. Familiar black eyes smiled down at her.

"Thane" she croaked, voice weak from disuse.

"Don't strain yourself siha." He kissed her hands.

"Where?" She asked feebly squeezing his hands.

"Huerta Memorial." He told her settling on the edge of the bed. "You've been unconscious for a few weeks."

"How bad?"

"Broken ribs, collapsed lung, heavy internal bleeding, broken leg, and you've earned a multitude of new scars. It will take a fair amount of time to heal."

Shepard began to grumble.

"Siha…." He started running his thumbs over her knuckles.

"You are like the galaxy itself. You are tired, and battle scarred. But you came out of this alive; you need time to heal. To rest."

"But I should help rebuild."

Thane's brow crinkled. "Perhaps you can lend advice when you are better for now you have done your part, the most important part. You we're willing to risk everything, you almost died for the galaxy, several times. The galaxy owes it to you to let you heal yourself before you go back out there to run yourself ragged for others. But, the Normandy's crew, _your crew_ , are behind you. That's double for me, I'm here for you, whatever you need."

Thane's words brought tears to Shepard's eyes.

"Don't cry, siha." He said with a soft smile, moving his hands to hold her face. "The others wish to see you, but you should try to get some sleep."

When she awoke again it was late in the night cycle.

Thane had fallen asleep, head in the crook of his arm folded on the bed. She smiled and slid a hand around his.

\--

Shepard was in Huerta for another month. When she was cleared Thane took her to the apartment he'd gotten while she had been incarcerated on Earth.

He was infinitely patient with how slow she had to move and how quickly she got tired. But eventually she stopped hating how slow she was healing-she woke up every morning next to Thane, she spoke to friends everyday and didn't have to worry if it would be the last time because they could get evaporated by Reapers at any point.

In just a few weeks she was giving advice on how to help rebuild, though it was from the kitchen of the apartment. Within a month she was back on the Normandy helping rebuilt in person.

Thane saw her slowly coming back to life, helping others made her happy. Especially when the only time they had to draw weapons was to deter raiders or deal with large predators. Her fire was back and it warmed his war beaten soul.

One day, on the Normandy, Shepherd told him she wanted to take him somewhere on Earth. A place called Egypt.

"You wanted to see a desert right?"

Thane nodded.

"Well, this one's my favorite."

Thane loved it. The arid heat. Learning about the old gods of Earth. But the biggest reason was Shepard seemed relaxed. Armed with only a large sun hat and sunscreen, though Thane was sure she still had a pistol on a thigh holster (a suspicion he would confirm for himself the 5th night of their stay when he was the one to slide the holster off of her).

For the 14 days they were there Thane and Seraphina could put the rest of the galaxy out of their mind and just relax together.

They sat watching the sun set over the river one night.

"I can't believe this." She mumbled leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It is magnificent." He said leaning his head on hers. Then realized that Shepard was looking at the scars on her arms and legs. "Wait what do you mean?"

"I can't believe this is all over…. That we survived."

Thane kissed her temple. "We have you to thank for that, siha."

She looked up at him. "I feel like I was supposed to die in London."

"Don't say that, it would be a hollow victory with you gone. The galaxy would be a very cold and dark place without your fire." He told her putting and arm around her. She leaned into him. "Besides the galaxy if far from done needing your help."

She nodded and thought about all the work waiting for them. She cuddled Thane closer, grateful for the pillar of strength and calm he had become of her.

"I know."


End file.
